powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Task. 19: The Dazzling Adventurer
is the nineteenth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger and 1500th overall in the Super Sentai Series. It marks the arrival of the sixth Boukenger, Bouken Silver, as well as the transformation of the Ashu Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei into the beings known as the Questers. Synopsis The Boukenger gain the means to create a sixth member and Satoru wants Eiji to take the position; but to do so means discovering a horrible truth about him and facing down Gajah's newest weapon: the Questers. Plot Natsuki welcomes Morio back as he walks in from the elevator, he hands Akashi a case holding the GoGo Changer. He shows them the new GoGo Fire, Aider, and Police, part of the SGS Rescue project to protect and serve, through the screen. Voice clarifies that they asked Akashi to transfer to it, that was what led to the quitting confusion came from. Akashi apologizes. Voice says the project is hold, Akashi tells him he has someone in mind, everyone is shocked. Akashi finds Eiji outside. The others don't approve. He offers him to be a Boukenger and find his own treasure. Eiji says defeating the Ashu is his mission, not an adventure. Just then Gaja addresses them. He chants and the Ashu approach. Everyone is shocked. Their eyes glow, the Boukenger transform and Red blocks Eiji from their attack. Eiji pushes Red aside and rushes past the heroes. They tell him to wait. Gaja chants again and the power from the Gordom Engines from the Ashu resonates, pushes Eiji away and also effects the AccellSuits. The Ashu transform into their new forms, the Questers. They present themselves. Gaja says they are the ultimate team for searching for Precious. Eiji doesn't care that their image changed. They rush past Eiji, knocking him down. They beat up the Boukenger. Rei grabs Red above his head and bashes him into a brick wall. Gai brings Yellow and black into the air and bruttally drops them on top a car. Rei knocks Red down again. Gaja grabs hold of Red and strangles him. He asks him how he enjoys the power of his Gordom Engines. He explains he took the informationfrom Leon Giordana's designs. He literally has a Photgraphic memory. He took the basis of the Parallel Engine, so he invented an Anti-Parallel Engine. He tosses Red aside and Gai kicks Red. Rei picks Pink up and says the Gordom Engine's wavelength interferes with the Parallel Engine power in their suits. He tosses her to the ground and bounces off her. The two questers spin around in a circle in the air and shoot at the fallen heroes. They land. The smoke clears and the team is un-transformed. They moan in pain. Eiji gets closer to them and calls the power from his staff to surround them with ropes but the Questers bat them off. Gai rushes toward Eiji and grabs his staff. Eiji asks why he touches his Kando's shakujo or Khakkhara because it is what the Ashu fear most. Gai calls him slow and reiterates that his body is no longer Ashu. Eiji won't believe that, that he tires to hit Rei but he smashes it with his knee. He then shoots the top part to pieces with his gun. Eiji screams in agony. Rei proceeds to punch Eiji down. Rei takes the remains of the staff and throws it away. They decide to leave. Gaja is shocked. He believes they had the upper hand on them. The Questers teleport away. Gaja then regains his composure and says that was enough and it is the Quester's debut battle. They get up but Gaja disappears. At SGS, Eiji gets up and Sakura tells him not to move. He asks for his Khakkhara but Shouta tells him it is destroyed. Eiji frets, saying that without it... Natsuki nears him but he has transformed, his face has a mark on it, his eyes are white and branding fangs. He pushes Natsuki aside and pounches on Shouta. Akashi and Masumi try to pry Eiji off of Shouta. He tosses them aside. Sakura quickly shoots him with her Scope Shot and it shoots out wire wrapping around him, knocking himout. Masumi comments that he isn't human. Everyone is shocked. Akashi says they have find out more about them. Masumi gets up and says, "Don't tell me you want him to join the Boukenger?" Akashi tells them they can't defeat the Questers without the Takaoka power. Akashi, Natsuki, and Shouta arrive at Eiji's birth place. They enter the house and split up and search around. Natsuki enters a room and finds a mirror to fix her hair. She thinks she sees someone, turns around to find no one behind her. She looks back to the mirror and the woman magically appears in front of her. Natsuki screams. Akashi and Shouta enter the room. Shepoints at the woman. Her eyes glow white and she says she is Kei, Eiji's mother. She tells them she shared a forbidden love with Eiji's human father. Kei asks if her son is alright, Shouta tells her he went mad. She figures out he lost his khakkhara. She tells him if it is broken, his Ashu blood would be released and he would be turned into an Ashu. Natsuki asks if there is way to return him to normal. She says he doesn't turn into a monster just because of his Ashu blood. Back at SGS, Eiji is under restrains. The Questers tell Gaja that their comrade is being born. Gaja is shocked. They say that the Ashu blood in Eiji is awakening. They walk off and teleport away. He scoffs and goes to a giant engine. Gordom says there are just not two Gordom Engines. Rei pleads Natsuki to save Eiji. Natsuki asks her to go with them. She tells them she can't leave the house. She disappears and the mirror breaks. A crystalized tear is left. Natsuki picks it up. Shouta and Natsuki return to SGS, Masumi doesn't want Eiji to be a Boukenger. Natsuki brings up that there are reasons not to trust all of them. Shouta says Akashi went to Morio. Just then Eiji busts out of his restrains. Eiji runs down a tunnel. He stops. Akashi approaches him. The others arrive behind him. Akashi grabs Eiji's arm and palces the GoGo Changer on his wrist. She hands him the Saga Sniper, telling him SGS inputed the same power of his Khakkhara to it and he won't change into an Ashu. "Fight the Ashu in youself. " They all hear trouble. Akashi slams the SagaSniper in the ground and tell them to move out. The others worry about Eiji, Akashi leaves and they follow, leaving Eiji alone. The Questers revel in shooting building. The Boukenger dive in and shoot them. Akashi tells them Eiji is on their side. They laugh and say they will defeat them and find them. They blast them with the Gordom Engine. Akashi's words run through Eiji's mind. He tries grabbing the SagaSniper but he says it is no use if it isn't the Khakkhara. He falls to his knees, his fangs appear. The Boukenger fall un-transform from explosions. Akashi struggles to gets up, only to get attacked by Eiji. Eiji leaves in a blur to join the Questers. Everyone is shocked at his appearance. Gai tells him to destroy humanity. He slowly crouches toward them. Akashi stands up and asks what is his mission. Eiji swipes at Akashi, Akashi dodges it and grabs Eiji by the waist. He then grabs Eiji's robe and asks him again. Akashi reiterates that his mission to defeat the Ashu, fight his Ashu blood. Eiji growls. Akashi screams his name at him. He drops him down. Eiji aims the SagaSniper at Akashi. Akashi screams for him to fight it. Eiji stops. Everyone is shocked. He then turns around and sends a devastating blow at the Questers. His hair becomes normal and he states he is a Takaoka. He transforms into BoukenSilver. Akashi informs him he is the Dazzling Adventurer, Bouken Silver. The Questers call Eiji an idiot because their Gordom Engines will effect the suit. They blast at him and bats the attacks away. Morio explains that the GoGo Changer is connected to the new vehicles that use Neo-Parallel Engines. The others get up. BoukenSilver turns into a flash of light and rushes to the Questers, knocking him into a building. They go after him but he shoots them with his SagaSniper. Eiji makes Gai hit Rei. The Questers disappear under the ground and Eiji tracks them with his SagaSniper Search Mode and blasts them out. He then performs his finisher Saga Slash and finishing them off. Eiji shouts he is human. The Questers roll down and get up and tell him they will get him next time. They then teleport away. Eiji comments the SagaSniper is like his khakkhara. Akashi clarifies it was all a lie. It doesn't have the ability to stop his Ashu blood. He hatred the Ashu blood in himself, that sort of hatred awakened the Ashu blood in his heart. He used his own power to surpress the monster. Akashi bops him on the chest. He calls Eiji his comrade. Eiji repeats, "Comrade? Together?" He thinks back to his father. His father nodded. He then answered Akashi that no, he doesn't need comrades. Masumi approaches and asks if he is still ticked about being tricked. Eiji rushes past them and stops in between the five. He tells them he can't be their comrade. He is clearly upset. He runs off. Akashi wonders why. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia talks of the first.]] *'Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger': The Boukenger perform the Zyuranger transformation pose. Just as they are about to finish the segment, Eiji appears to their left and footage of Burai (DragonRanger) appears to their right, squeezing them close. None of the Guardian Beasts are mentioned, however, the Howling Cannon, one of Super Sentai's first weapons made from five individual weapons, is mentioned, instead. Armored TyrannoRanger is also seen. **This is Satoru's fourth time starting a segment. **Song: performed by Kenta Sato **Eiji squeezing out the Boukenger at the end refers to Zyuranger having the first ever sixth hero in Burai (DragonRanger); coincidentally this is the same episode as his first appearance as the official Boukenger sixth hero. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . **Both Boukenger and Kabuto introduce new, previously built up in series in back-to-back episodes. Mecha References *Furious Demon God Gai (Quester form): Dairen'oh (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *Grand Beast Rei (Quester form): Kiba DaiOh (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Task 17: The Ashu Mirror, Task 18: The Man that Lived, Task 19: The Dazzling Adventurer and Task 20: The Brand-New Giant. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Shou Aikawa